Talk:Level 1180/@comment-108.2.111.192-20150905113845/@comment-108.2.111.192-20150905151909
Dear Roseturnip, I am "Mr. Medium." I apologize for my misbehavior. Yes, the person who posted "Clown" is right. My message above was only partially serious. And yes, a clown is part of my personality. But right now this clown is laughing on the outside and crying on the inside. (Kind like the Smokey Robinson record.) When I saw a couple of people write "Easy" for this wretched level, that got my goat. I really wanted to vent my frustration in a unique way. Please keep in mind that my frustration is with King and not with this Wikia in any way. I am hoping that most people here, including you, realized when you read my first three paragraphs that they were tinged with satire. Of course I was hoping that some people might believe me for maybe 15 seconds! The person who wrote "Clown" saw right through me. My real feeling about the level, Roseturnip, is that it is harder than merely "Insanely Hard." I would rank it "Nearly Impossible." That is,of course, without boosters. I guess if you have 100 hands and 100 hammers you can lick any level. But then again, what's the point. True confession: I have NOT played this level 104 times and I have NEVER come close to completing the level. My guess is that I played it about 40 times hoping for a miracle which never came. I think the closest I got was two stripe-stripes left and one bomb-stripe left. Most of the time I quit after obliterating all the mystery candies, knowing that I could not possibly complete it. So what I wrote was a fantasy. Only in my dreams. Kinda like Debbie Gibson's first hit. That said, Roseturnip, there is generally some truth in satire. And I made sure to provide that by my five comments. Regarding my #1 comment, on apptipper.com there is indeed a video of someon having completed the level without boosters: however it is not clear if any particularly strategy helped or whether it was mostly "dumb luck" that enabled that happy result. My #2 comment, about alternation of horizontal and vertical stripes, is totally true: I found it out by slowing up videos and seeing how stripes form when you detonate a bomb stripe; hopefully that comment will help people, though almost assuredly it is useless in this level. I believe #3 is true (try to do stripe-stripes first) but the process is easier said than done; the rationale is that when you do a bomb-stripe, you wipe out too many mystery candies. I have no proof that #4 works,but it does make sense to me: taking out a large quantity of a coloy may make it more likely to get bombs and stripes; however if that is a help at all, it is probably a minior one. As for #5, I think that makes perfect sense, particularly if you have no boosters; why waste time. So yes, Roseturnip, I did want to vent my frustration in a playful way (where most people would realize I was not serious) but also provide a few statements that were sensible. Talking totally serious here, these are my thoughts: (1) this level is all but unplayable and nearly impossible (2) unless there is a significant nerf, it will be the end of the road for almost all players who have gotten this far, except for those who are willing to squander all their boosters and "maybe, just maybe," be allowed to continue (3) my two suggstions for a nerf would be (A) make it a four-color game; that would make it easier to form special candy combos after the mystery candies have been eliminated (B) better yet, allow mystery candies to re-spawn: not having the ability to acquire new ones is the main reason the level is a disaster. (4) King should remove the requirement of 12 single stripes: it is totally redundant (considering the other two candy orders) and, to me, it is an example of shoddy programming; I cannot fathom why they listed that as a candy order requirement. There is no satire in this message, Roseturnip.This reflects how I truly feel. Unless King does plan to nerf this into something reasonable shortly, in my view they will totally kill the goose that laid the golden eggs. This level leaves a very bad taste in my mouth and, as I can see, others as well. They should know better. In the long run, this may encourage people not to be bothered by new games they may introduce in the future. Final thought, Roseturnip: I would never ever publically encourage King to buff a level, even if I felt a level was too easy. Again, this suggstion was part of my satire. Yes, I must unabashedly admit, there's a little bit of Spike Jones, Stan Freberg, Tom Lehrer in me (my satirical persona) and, as noted at the outset (for this level) Smokey Robinson as well. This clown ain't clownin' around when I plead with the gods of King to FIX THIS LEVEL! P.S. I do love this Wikia and I enjoy your comments, Roseturnip. Keep them coming!